


Inappropriate

by savannah_solo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, But it's okay bc it leads to Reylo sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylo Ren Has a Big Dick, Kylo is horny, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey sees Kylo getting a BJ from a hooker, Reylo - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, idk where this is going, post-TFA, set during TLJ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannah_solo/pseuds/savannah_solo
Summary: The Force keeps connecting Rey and Kylo at the most inappropriate times--much to Rey's dismay. But she can't seem to get the image of naked Kylo out of her head...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my first time writing Reylo and I am new to the SW fandom, so please go easy on me. I couldn't get these two idiots out of my head, so here is my take on their relationship. I was so disappointed by TROS that I had to return to TLJ for inspiration. I'm not sure where this is going (besides the smut that will definitely be coming), so let me know what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> -Sav

The air was wet here. This was in stark contrast to Rey’s home world of Jakku, where every breath scorched her lungs and parched her tongue. Although she had become accustomed to desert living, Ahch-To was a welcome change of scenery. She was beginning to come around to this water planet, with the exception of one of its particularly infuriating inhabitants. The lull of the crashing waves was almost soothing enough to make her forget her misery and the impossibility of her mission. Where the stark sand dunes of Jakku had only served to deepen Rey’s solitude, the atmosphere of Ahch-To buzzed with energy, with life. She could feel the Force in every breath she took, every beat of her heart; it was intoxicating. She had never felt closer to the Force before. For once, she could almost believe she was really a Jedi. But another round of training with Luke would quickly dispel such a notion.

Rey had foolishly pinned all her hopes on finding Luke Skywalker. He was supposed to teach her the ways of the Jedi and return to the Resistance to save them all. The man she encountered on Ahch-To was nowhere near the legend of a man that she had expected. His face was constantly twisted into a grimace, his voice gruff with anger, his shoulders sagged in a defeated slump. He had turned bitter in his old age, and for what he’d been through, she couldn’t blame him. Yet, he had still agreed to be her master after Rey had begged him in her desperation. After a few days of training, her initial excitement over this accomplishment had quickly abated. The Jedi teachings were frustrating, and the urgency of her mission did not allow Rey the patience that Luke insisted she must have. Every day she stayed idle on this planet was another day that the Resistance was in danger.

And of course, there was the rather confusing development of her recent interaction with Kylo Ren that was weighing heavily on her mind. As Rey sprawls out on her makeshift cot, she contemplates what her newfound connection with Kylo means. When she first sensed him, her blood had turned to ice in her veins and she had reacted impulsively, shooting blindly in self-preservation and fear. A life of scavenging and hardship had given her lightning survival reflexes that she could not shake. If she had been more careful, maybe she could have gotten more information from him or learned more about this connection so that she could use it to her advantage. Luke was certainly suspicious of her outburst by now, so she had to tread carefully going forward. If the Force connected them again, Rey vows to act in a more calculated manner.

There is something about Kylo that causes a visceral reaction in her. She could chalk it up to her revulsion at his actions--which were certainly vile—but it was deeper than that. She felt a tugging at her soul when she was near him, a pull that was difficult to resist. His eyes always pierced her too deep, leaving her bare and vulnerable in his presence. When they first met, she had everything she could do to direct her energy into building a mental fortress against him. Rey recalls their first meeting and blushes at the feelings that color that memory—her fear is at the forefront, but also her surprise when he removed his mask for her, and something else. A warm stirring in her belly that she did not dare to name. It was hard to reconcile the beautiful creature behind the mask with the atrocities she knew he had committed. She should have been revolted. But she wasn’t. The moment she had met his piercing umber eyes, she couldn’t be. There was a swirling storm behind his irises, just barely constrained. Even as a fledgling Jedi, she could feel the immense conflict that twisted inside of him. It called to her.

Rey reminds herself that Kylo is not a broken machine—there is no fuse to replace or screw to tighten that can fix him. The pain inside of Kylo went deeper than Rey could ever fathom, but it called out to her none the less. She sensed in him the familiar loneliness that panged in her own heart. Her mind conjures up an image of Leia--sweet, kind Leia--and she tries to imagine how the son of that woman could take such a path of darkness. What could possibly have possessed Kylo to kill his own father? Rey knows she is missing part of the story, but she isn’t sure if anyone will ever fill her in on the rest. The memory of Han Solo’s death makes her shiver, and she shuffles in her bed to huddle further into the blankets.

As the oblivion of sleep begins to envelop her, she senses a familiar buzz in the air and her blood starts humming in her veins. The air in her body halts in her throat, and she reflexively reaches a hand under her cot in search of her blaster. She grasps it tightly and sits up in her bed, her spine rigid and blaster pointed into the empty space she knows he’ll soon appear in.

Unlike their last connection, Kylo’s presence feels more concrete this time, and as she stares into the darkness of her hut, her eyes can almost make out a form.

He blurs into existence slowly, and her eyes adjust to take him in. Blood rushes into her face when she realizes he is naked, his bare chest glistening in the moonlight. His eyes are closed, and his head arched back, and she furrows her brow in confusion. Has he not seen her yet? Can he not feel her?

She quickly realizes the source of his distraction when her eyes wander down to Kylo’s lower half. There is a naked woman on her knees in front of him, and although Rey can’t see her mouth, she doesn’t have to guess what the woman is doing. Rey was not so sheltered that she lacked a sexual education; many interesting patrons filtered in and out of Niima outpost and were not shy in their sexual proclivities. Rey had never participated in such acts, but she knew of them. She sits frozen in bed, embarrassment paralyzing her. A shiver racks her spine as a soft groan fills the room, and she glances up at Kylo. His eyes are still closed, his hands tightly grasping the woman’s hair and forcing her mouth onto him. Rey squints at the woman’s dark hair, taking in the distinctive arrangement of three buns running down her head. Just as she notices this, she hears Kylo moan something, so quietly that it is almost a whisper.

“Rey.”

Her eyes snap up to his, all her breath leaving her body. Deep brown eyes stare back at her, and just like that, he and the woman disappear, leaving Rey flushed and horrified in her bed.

_______________

When the first rays of sun finally filter into her hut in the early hours of the morning, Rey is jolted from her fitful sleep. After the events of last night, she had struggled with calming her racing mind enough to allow sleep to overtake her. In the clarifying light of dawn, the memory of what she had witnessed the night before settles nauseatingly in her stomach. She shakes her head as if to dispel these thoughts and stands up to get dressed for the day.

She accompanies Luke for his morning meditation, quietly crossing her legs and joining him in his daily commune with the Force. Normally this relaxes her immensely, but not even the soothing waves of the Force can settle the unease roiling in her belly. She is confused at the feelings that are tumbling around inside her. She tries to be disgusted, to be revolted with Kylo for exposing himself to her in such a private way. But she knows deep-down that it was not intentional. He hadn’t meant for her to see. The glimpse of his eyes that she had caught in the moonlight revealed a desperation and vulnerability that was foreign in him. It was this rawness that bored into her, preventing her from achieving any semblance of calm. She hears Luke take a deep breath from where he is levitating beside her.

“Something’s happened. I can sense it.”

Her muscles tense in fear as she fortifies her mental shields to hide her thoughts from her master. Not only would she be embarrassed if he were to see what she saw last night, but she is unsure how he would react to her confusing connection to his estranged nephew. She takes a forceful breath in, trying to drive away her nerves before she responds,

“I’m just worried about the Resistance. We must return soon. I hate being away; I feel so powerless.”

Luke slowly drifts back down to the ground, and Rey follows suit.

“The only way for you to have power in this fight is to learn the ways of the Force. It is the best weapon we have against the Dark Side. That is why you sought me out, is it not?” He looks at her expectantly. She nods, hoping he’ll drop the subject. She can see his lingering dissatisfaction with her answer in his eyes, but luckily, he doesn’t press the issue any further.

They spend the rest of the day muddling through ancient Jedi texts and lightsaber forms, but nothing soothes the anxiety that must be coming off her in waves. Luke eyes her with unease the whole day, and she knows he is concerned. But the embarrassment that accompanies her anxiety must be enough to ward off further inquiries. Rey tries to get the images from last night out of her head, but her attempts are futile. The image of Kylo lost in the throes of pleasure is etched into her eyelids--she is confronted with his face with every blink. Rey is horrified at the feeling of excitement that pierces her when she replays how her name sounded on his tongue.

She notices how her memories seem to skirt around the women that was…servicing Kylo, as if Rey’s mind has chosen to edit the girl out of the scene. She is still puzzled by the woman’s hairstyle—the three buns are a distinct style from Jakku that Rey hasn’t seen outside of her homeworld. What was Kylo doing consorting with a prostitute from Jakku?

Rey scolds herself—it was possible that the woman was Kylo’s lover and not a prostitute. Her mind stumbles on the word _lover_ , spitting it out with distaste. If that woman was in fact his lover, Rey hopes she’ll never meet such a person that could fall in love with a man like Kylo Ren. He was a monster, a murderer. She could never love somebody like Ren, let alone participate in such carnal acts with him. So how come her mind would not stop percolating on the image of Kylo undone? She recalls the curve of his mouth, softened by pleasure, his chest rippling with the intensity of his arousal, his veined arms taut and sweaty. And if Rey concentrates hard enough, she can follow the V of his hips down, down…

No. She shakes her head to dispel such disturbing thoughts.

Luke gives her another side-eye in response.

“I think I need to retire early tonight, master. I’m feeling unwell.” She blurts, eyeing the stone walls to his right and avoiding his gaze. Luke pauses for seconds that feel like hours, and Rey tenses as she awaits his response. With a sigh, he grunts. She finally raises her eyes to him and sees him nod.

“Hopefully sleep will quell the unrest I sense in you, girl. There is no room in a Jedi’s heart for such discontent. I will see you tomorrow to continue your training.” And with that, he walks away.

Rey shudders in the brisk evening breeze, relieved that her master is allowing her some space to process her predicament. Maybe Luke was right and all she needed was some rest to banish any thoughts of Kylo Ren once and for all. She trudges back to her hut, angry with herself for letting such ridiculous emotions influence her behavior around Luke. She was embarrassing herself, and she wouldn’t let Kylo ruin her chance at becoming a true Jedi. This was her destiny—she was sure of it.

Already feeling better, Rey unwinds her linens from her chest, stripping down into her breast band and undershorts. It is an unusually hot evening on Ahch-To and sweat clings to her skin, soaking her clothes. The evening breeze feels delightful as it wisps across her torso, cooling her fiery skin and hardening her nipples. She breathes in the salty ocean air, centering herself and driving out any remaining thoughts of Ren. The sun is almost completely set by now, and she watches the lingering rays of daylight flitter along the horizon. She goes to remove the pins from her hair, closing her eyes and trying to immerse herself in the calm that radiates from the core of Ahch-To.

She should have known that this serenity wouldn’t last for long.

Rey knows he’s there before she even turns around. She keeps her eyes closed for a few seconds more than she should, hoping that maybe if she ignores him, he might go away. She’s still in just her underclothes, so she hurriedly snags a blanket off of her cot to cover herself with before turning around. She shoots him a deadly glare, her anger and embarrassment over what transpired the previous night rushing to her mind.

“The Force really needs to stop connecting us at such inappropriate moments.” The deadly timbre in his voice goes straight down Rey’s spine and causes those warm stirrings in her pelvis to resume. Blood flushes to her cheeks at the acknowledgment of both her current state and his state last night.

“I couldn’t agree more.” She grits out, grinding her teeth and staring him down. She can’t help but drink in his body, tracing the lines of his broad shoulders down his muscled torso. He is wearing a black undershirt and pants, but her mouth dries up at the thought of what she now knows lies beneath them.

“I apologize for what you saw last night…I was unaware that these Force connections could occur when I was otherwise preoccupied.” Rey blushes harder at “preoccupied,” knowing full well what he’s referencing. Before she can snap her mouth shut, the words leave her lips with a snarl,

“Maybe you should think about that the next time you invite a whore into your quarters.” His eyes tighten at her words, and she sees him clench his jaw.

“And maybe you should think about who might be watching the next time you undress.” His eyes dart to where she’s clutching the blanket to her chest, and she reflexively brings the blanket higher, repulsed by his ogling.

“You disgust me.” She spits out, glaring at him with rekindled rage. How dare he look at her that way?

“Do I?” His tone is sultry now, and he steps closer. She backs up in response, her calves bumping the steel frame of her cot. She intensifies her glare, praying that the Force will snap him back to his side of the galaxy so that she doesn’t have to continue their conversation.

“Get. Out.” She growls at him, seething with fury. His mouth twitches, as if he is going to say something but then reconsiders.

“I wish I could, Rey, but the Force seems to want otherwise.” He takes another step closer, and Rey summons her blaster to her hand in seconds.

“Don’t come any closer,” she warns, pointing the blaster at his chest. He doesn’t flinch, and his already piercing stare pierces deeper into her.

“You won’t shoot me.” He states confidently, his stare fiery and unwavering.

“Would you like to test that theory?” Rey queries, her fingers fluttering on the trigger. But he’s right, and she knows it. No matter how much she hates him, part of her is captivated by the intimacy of their Force bond. The same part of her that resonates with his brokenness, the same part that aches to fix him, to hold him, to turn him.

Kylo stares at her for a few beats before saying, “I know you feel it too.”

“Feel what?” She grinds out, blaster still aimed at his chest.

“You’re drawn to me. The Force wants us together. You can’t resist it.”

“I certainly can, and I will. This,” she gestures between them, “whatever this is, is a mistake.” His eyes glint with something at her response. Rey thinks it might be sadness, but it is gone so quickly that she can’t reflect on it any further.

“I don’t think so.” Kylo responds, and her body shivers at his gaze as it bores into her.

“What do you want from me? I already won--I found Skywalker. You can’t use your mind tricks on me. It’s over.” Rey is emboldened by her words, straightening her back and staring him down with confidence.

“What do I want from you?” He repeats, his gaze drifting slowly to her chest, then down to her waist. He strides even closer with those long legs of his until he’s no more than two feet from her, the blaster still gripped in her hands which now begin to tremble. Before she can react, his hands reach out and grasp her gun, pointing it at the floor. She reflexively pulls the trigger, sending a blast into the floor. In her surprise, he is able to wrench the blaster from her hand and throw it to the ground. Her mouth is agape, shocked that he is able to touch items on her world. She watches as that same realization dances across his eyes. He’s close to her now. Too close. So close that Rey can feel the gentle warmth of his breath hit her nose.

Slowly, he lifts a leather clad hand to her face, and she turns away, but not fast enough to avoid his touch. His hand caresses her jaw, and he leans in so that she can feel his dark hair tickling her skin and whispers, “I want _you_.” And then he disappears.


End file.
